Running From the Nightmares
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAll XD
Summary: One shot. Claudia and Steve are running from a mysterious creature.


_**Running From the Nightmares**_

_** I was running faster than I have ever run before. The cold air cut through my jacket and chilled me to the bone. It was mid- November, and the first snow of the season had just fallen the night before. My shoes were soaked and my feet felt like people were dropping cement block on them every time I took a step. The branched of the trees scratch my arms and ripped my jacket. I glance behind me and saw the dogs running in a pack of twelve. My heart started to beat faster. My breath came in short and shallow. I had been running from them for hours. I was not sure how much longer I got to keep up at this passé. Where was he? I thought, as I took a sharp right turn onto the path that would lead to the secret cabin. I could call out for his name but then they would find us. I was contemplating it when I heard my name being called in the distance. Should I go or should I continue to the place. It could be the people after us, but at the same time it could be Steve. What if he had fallen off the cliff or worse? Don't think like that Claud. I tried to take a deep breath, but my lungs would not let me.**_

_**I could see the light of the cabin in the distance. It could mean that Steve was there but it could also mean that they had found the cabin. And it that had happened, we did not need to discuss what that meant. I picked up my passé. I looked to my right and saw some or something run past me. I could not see what it was because of the trees. I turned back to see were the dogs were and that is when I saw it, the black figure standing in front of me. I skidded to a halt. I had to choices to make one go to the black figure or two get caught by the dogs. I had not time to choice. I looked over my shoulder one more time and ran to the black figure. "Claudia, I have been looking for you." The mysterious figure said. He sounded like Steve, but I did not trust it. These wood played tricks on you. And some, not many have fallen for them. But I know better. The only way I would know for sure if it was Steve, would be to ask the mysterious figure. "Steve!" I yelled at it. I was only a few feet away from the figure. I could still barely see it because of the darkness in the forest.**_

_**'Claudia It's me." Steve said as he stepped into a less shadowy place. I could barely make out his feature. I ran past him and grabbed his hand. I felt a wave of energy and relief. Steve was my best friend and the only one who could save me. We quickly ran up to the cabin and shut the door behind us. I rushed to the table and blew out the candles while. Steve went to the bedrooms and the bathroom and blew out those candles. I held out my hands to feel where the furniture was. Slowly I made my way across the small wooden cabin. Steve was behind me. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. I reach for the doorknob.**_

_**"Come out from were ever you guys are. We mean no harm?" The muslin voice said from outside the cabin. They were here. My heart was beating out of my chest. We were trapped. I turned back around to look at Steve. My hand was still on the door knob. ' "What do we do?" I whispered to Steve. His eyes were a cold blue, he showed no emotion. He opened his mouth when there was a loud crash. The house filled with the horror that we have been running form. Everything was a blurred memory. Steve fell to the ground. I screamed as I saw them coming for me. I knelt down by Steve and kissed his forehead. I let them take me. **_

_**I jumped up from the couch and looked around the room. The ceiling fan was spinning at a slow passé. I looked over at the step and saw my bulldog lying on the ground like never happened. It was all a dream everything, the running, the wonderful summer with the boy of my dreams, and being caught by the aliens that came and changed the earth. Everything, the fainting, the survival, it was all a dream. It was a horrific dream that would never come true.**_

_**I walked outside on to the back deck of my beach house there was a slight breeze in the air. I leaned on the railing of the porch and watched the waves wash random items onto the shore. That is when I saw him the guy from dream. He was standing by the shore. Slowly I walked down and stood by him. "They are coming. We need to hide." Was all he said to me. I looked up at the sky. **_


End file.
